


Customs of the middle earth

by Banini



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanons!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banini/pseuds/Banini
Summary: A guide to all my headcanons of middle earth for future references.This is based off an AU where things are tweaked to my liking.





	Customs of the middle earth

SUPERSTITIONS & CUSTOMS 

-they do believe in ghosts, curses, etc. However they are taught at a going age to actually welcome the good ones. -they have a few secret underground weapon storage units against orcs and wargs. It is considered a bright future if a hobbit strikes a enemy with the first weapon they saw before the age of 33.  
-weddings are considered successful and beautiful in spring and autumn, but summer and winter are considered bad luck due to loss of crops.  
-weddings usually have simple clothing to show they are marrying each other for each other and not for their wealth. The clothes however ARE nice looking and if their family is one of the prominent ones they wear Beautiful clothes. It is often the couple wear their families colors (ex. Baggins are yellow and green). If, however, its a mix of two or more families (etc. Your hobbit is of bracegirdles, proudfeet and tooks) then they would wear a mix of colors (purple, orange, blue to be exact).  
-courtship usually lasts about a month, as hobbits are quick to recognize who they truly love and have simple ways of courting in general. At the end the suitor must answer questions by their others family to see how much they know of them. If they pass they just also shoe their best stock from their garden to show they can provide food for a family. Both suitors must do this.  
-newly weds often wear flower crowns made by the other with the flower language.  
-it is considered unlucky if a hobbit does not marry for both them and the hobbits family. However this very rarely happens, and only does when the hobbits 'soulmate' is killed before acknowledgement.  
-hobbits have tattoos secretly under their clothes. If they find someone with the same tattoo and same color, then they're family. If they have a different color they're a soulmate. It is unheard of a hobbit not being born with these tattoos. Some other races even have these, though much differently. Though that usually means they are paired with a hobbit. It is very rare.  
HOBBIT FACTS  
-hobbits who help during the winters (with orcs and such) usually have scars they hide easily.  
-their ears rotate freely.  
-it hurts much less to fall off a cliff than to get between a hurt of scared fauntling and their parents. This is because of maternal and paternal instincts, and the fact they actually have very sharp teeth.  
-hobbits are naturally good looking.  
-most are muscular or at least good at fighting. This is because in my mind there's very rarely a peaceful winter, so hobbits are well trained and have many safety precautions. Fauntlings are trained to fight with many household items and when they're 14 or younger they must stay in the bunkers of hobbit holes in the fell winters.  
-all hobbit lasses are named after flowers.  
-it is mentioned that hobbits only least practiced craft is shoe making. This means that forging is a little practiced but useful craft.  
-hobbits are amazing farmers and very peaceful lest fighting any enemies.


End file.
